idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Skandale / Gossip: Alice Project
Alice Project aktiv: seit Mai 2010 2012 Am 29.03.2012 musste Utena Marie Alice Project verlassen, weil sie eine Beziehung mit einem Fan führte. 2014 Februar 2014 wurde bekannt, dass Tachibana Anna von einem Mann bedroht wurde. Mai 2013 bekam sie in ihrem Blog den Kommentar "Sah ein Video und wurde Fan." von dem User Second Sakakibara. Second Sakakibara ist eine Anspielung auf einen bekannten japanischen Kindermörder. Bald darauf postete er Bilder von einer blutenden Anna in seinem Blog mit Morddrohungen. Anna lebte dadurch in Angst und traute sich kaum das Haus zu verlassen oder fühlte sich verfolgt. Sie bekam weiter über Twitter und ihren Blog Drohungen, bis es am 28. Juli 2013 eskalierte. Third Sakakibara schrieb ihr "32-gai 459 kommt in 7 Tagen." 32-gai 459 ist ein Code für Mordankündigung, was zum eingreifen der Polizei führte. Bei allen Konzerten mit Anna wurden Sicherheitschecks eingeführt und Zivilpolizisten überwachten sie. Faninteraktionen wie Stagediving, Handshakes und Fotoevents wurden für sieabgeschafft. Damals wurde nicht bekannt gegeben, warum Anna sowas nicht mehr machen durfte, um die Untersuchung nicht zu gefährden. Anna wurde von der Polizei zu ihren Events und anch Hause gebracht. Währenddessen wurde Anna über Twitter und die Blogs von ihr und Second Sakakibara weiter bedroht. Er postete Bilder, wie Anna von einem Katana erstochen wurde. Im November kündigte er an zum Konzert zu kommen und schrieb "Ich werde von nun an nichts mehr tun.", schrieb allerdings kurz darauf "Ich weiß ich habe versprochen nichts mehr zu tun aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus." In Dezember 2013 kündigte Second Sakakibara an zum Alice Juban Konzert in Nippon Budokan zu kommen. Die Gruppe kündigte darauf an, dass ein Mitglied bei einigen Auftritten nicht dabei ist. An dem Tag des Konzertes gab die Polizei Anna für den Auftritt frei, da es sicher war. Am 16. Februar 2014 konnte die Polizei Second Sakakibara festnehmen. Es war Yasukawa Shougo, ein 33jähriger Angestellter aus Fukui. Er dachte, wenn er ihr sagt, dass er sie Umbringt, würde sie wissen, wer er ist. 2016 Am 09.04.2016 lud Kamen Joshi ein Video auf ihren Youtube Kanal hoch, in dem sie Donald Trump Shirts und Cappies trugen. Donald Trunp, der Präsidentschaftskandidat der Republikaner, war schon öfter in Kritik wegen Frauen- und Ausländerfeindlichen Außerungen. Am Anfang des Videos sagen die Mädchen Trumps Slogan "Make America great again" und performten anschließend zu den Song “Genkidane☆”. Während sie das machen, läuft unten im Video ein Ticker mit Phrasen von Trump. In der Videobeschreibung stand auf japanisch, dass mit dem Video weder das politische Denken der Agentur, noch der Mitglieder wiedergespiegelt wird und auf englisch: "This is entertainment!! Do try not to take such things too seriously." Am 26.11.2016 wurde berichtet, dass Ein Fan Sakura Yuki über Twitter und anderen soziealen Netzwerken seit Frühling des Jahres mit Mord drohte. Der Mann ging am 23.11.2016 zu dem Theater, indem Yuki und die Alice Juban Mitglieder regelmäßig auftreten und versuchte sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Dabei wurde einer der Manager leicht verletzt. Der 26jährige "Fan" wurde festgenommen. Die Polizei in Tokyo bearbeitete den Fall. Yuki gab noch am selben Tag Interviews zu dem Vorfall. Sie gab an, dass sie gehört haben, dass sich die Fans bei Handshake Events und Auftritten Sorgen um sie machten. Sie gab an, dass der Mann ihre seit Ende 2015 drohte. Irgendwann eskalierte es und er drohte sie am 21. zu töten. Die anderen Fans bekamen das mit und posten aufmunternde Sachen, wurden allerdings auch Verdächtige. Bei einem Handshake Event hatte sie direkten Kontakt zu der Person, die ihr dann ihren ganzen Hass entgegenbrachte. Obwohl sie Angst hatte, machte sie sich einmal im Monat zum Auftritt in Kansai auf. Bei dem Auftritt, wo der Mann festgenommen wurde, sprache Yuki zu den Fans: "Ihr alle es tut mir leid. Ich habe euch wirklich Sorgen bereitet. Aber ich möchte weiter mit einem Lächeln leben und tun, was ich tun möchte. Ich werde von nun an das beste für meine Träume geben. Bitte unterstützt mich." Das Theater in Akihabara, wo sie auftreten hatte bisher immer eine Eingangskontrolle, diese sollte danach verstärkt werden. Am 05.12.2016 gab Kawahara Yui in ihrem offiziellen Blog bekannt, dass sie schwanger ist und sich aus dem Showbusiness zurückzieht. Sie schrieb dass sie anfangs nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte und nicht nur vor der Bühne, sondern auch vor der Realität floh und sich ausschloss. Als sie sich entschied das Baby zu behalten, war sie in einer unstabilen Zeit und konnte nciht mehr zurück auf die Bühne. Sie dankte allen für ihre Unterstützung. 2018 Am 11.04.2018 waren die Winde ungewöhnlich stark und eine Reklametafel fiel auf Igari Tomoka. Sie erlitt mehrere Verletzungen, einschließlich Rückenmarksverletzungen, durch die ihre Beine gelähmt wurden. Obwohl sie im Rollstuhl sitzt, bleibt sie weiter als Idol aktiv.